Yang terakhir
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Ini akhir semuanya? Aku harus kehilangan dia. Dia pergi secepat itu. pergi tinggalkan aku tanpa pamit. Aku disini menangisinya, mengharapkan dia kembali. Walau aku tau itu tak mungkin.


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/ Angst**

**Warning: OOC, AU.**

_**Yang Terakhir**_

_**A Death Note Fanfic**_

_**By **_

_**Makoto Mitsuru**_

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 17:00**

Aku melihat jam dinding yang terus bergerak itu. tak akan kulewatkan setiap pergerakannya. Tiap detiknya, aku ikuti. Yah, mungkin kau berpikir aku aneh. Untuk apa melihat jam dinding sampai segitunya?

Yah, itu karena dia tak kunjung datang. Katanya mau menjemputku jam 4 sore. Dia pikir sekarang jam berapa? Ini sudah jam 17:00! Jam 5 sore! Kemana, sih dia?

Diluar hujan, memang. Tapi dia kan kesini dengan mengendarai mobil _Porsche_ merah-nya itu, jadi apa masalahnya dengan hujan?

'_Tok tok tok'_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku.

"Sebentar!"kataku sambil berjalan kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Halo, Mell!"kata lelaki didepan pintu itu. bajunya basah kuyup, wajahnya pucat, ia menggigil, tapi senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

" Maaf, ya aku terlambat,"katanya masih menggigil

"Kenapa kau jalan kaki? mobilmu mana?"

"Sudahlah, jangan kau tanya. Yang penting aku sudah sampai disini kan?"katanya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Matt kau basah kuyup begini. aduh, ayolah masuk dulu. Ganti bajumu, itu pakai saja bajuku dulu. Masuklah, aku buatkan teh hangat. Diluar dingin,"kataku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Makasih, ya Mell. Aku ke kamarmu dulu, mau ganti baju,"katanya lalu masuk kekamarku,mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang telah aku sediakan tadi.

"Ehe. Cepat. Kan katanya kita mau pergi makan malam diluar," kataku lalu berjalan kearah dapur, membuatkannya teh panas.

Saat aku di dapur, telepon rumah diatas meja itu berbunyi. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"Aku menjawab telepon yang berdering tadi.

"Mello?" aku kenal suara ini. Near.

"Ya, Near?"

"Aduh, Mello. Kau tau kalau Matt.."omongannya terputus. Matt kenapa? Matt kan sedang bersamaku. Sedang mengganti pakaiannya dikamarku. Tapi Matt memang lama sekali tidak keluar-keluar.

"Matt kecelakaan, Mello!"Kata Near dari seberang kudengar isakan tangis disela-sela suaranya. Ya, Near dan aku memang sudah lama kenal Matt. Near itu sahabat Matt. wajar kalau dia sesedih itu. tapi, apa yang barusan dia katakan tadi? Itu bercanda. Bercandamu kelewatan, Near.

"Near, aktingmu bagus sekali. Kau bercanda kan? Candaan mu tidak lucu, Near. Hentikan itu,"kataku lalu diikuti oleh tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda untuk hal yang seperti ini, bodoh! Kau tak percaya padaku, Mello. Oh, tidak. Tolonglah,"katanya dari seberang telepon.

"Ah, ya, ya. terserah kau sajalah. Lalu Matt sekarang kenapa lagi?"

"Matt.. tewas," ucapnya sukses membuatku begitu kaget.

"Near, yang benar saja? 30 menit yang lalu aku masih bersama Matt. sekarang Matt masih dirumahku. Dan kau bilang kalau dia sudah tewas?"Kataku emosi.

"Mello! Kau benar-benar tak percaya? Kesinilah. Lihat sendiri dan kau akan berhenti mengatai aku berbohong,"ucapnya masih mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Perempatan jalan dekat rumahmu. Kesinilah. Lihat sendiri. orang itu sudah tiada," kata Near terisak-isak.

Aku menutup telepon. Aku rasakan ada yangmengalir di pipiku. Entah sejak kapan aku menangis. Aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aku berlari ke kamarku. Apa Matt masih disana? Dari tadi dia lama sekali. Sungguh, aku masih mengharapkan kalau apa yang Near katakan tadi adalah candaan semata.

Aku melihat dari pintu kamarku. Sosok samar itu masih dapat kutangkap oleh penglihatanku. Samar. Tidak jelas lagi. Sebentar lagi menghilang. Sosok itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyum yang sama seperti kemarin, seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kini, walau di bibirnya ada seulas senyum, matanya tidak memancarkan kegembiraan yang membuatku tentram seperti biasa. Matanya kini memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seperti belum mau pergi dari sini. Belum mau meniggalkan semuanya.

Aku terus memandangi sosok itu. balas tersenyum padanya sampai akhirnya dia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku.

Tanpa aku sadari, terlalu lama aku terdiam disini, memperhatikan sosok tadi, yang baru saja menghilang. Harusnya aku pergi dan melihat Matt untuk membuktikan omongan Near tadi kan?

Aku berlari keluar dari rumahku. Hujan yang turun deras petang itu tidak menghalangi aku untuk sampai ke tempat yang dikatakan Near tadi.

Tak lama, aku sampai disana. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tercengang melihat kerumunan orang disana. Seperti baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Mobil porsche merah yang sepertinya terlibat dalam kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi itu masih ada disana. Mobil porsche merah. Matt. Matt ada disana.

Aku menerobos kerumunan itu. Air mataku jatuh. Tubuhku lemas. Beku. Berkata apa juga aku tak bisa. Dari sini, aku melihat jasad seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan goggle dimatanya yang sungguh sangat aku kenali terbaring tak bernyawa lagi. Matt. Sudah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Untuk selamanya.

Sepertinya orang orang disini sedang menunggu polisi dan pihak rumah sakit untuk menangani ini semua.

Aku mendekati jasad yang terbaring tadi.

"Matt..."kataku lirih.

"Matt, kenapa kau seperti ini, sih? Kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Cepat sekali rasanya kau pergi, Matt. Cepat sekali," aku tau dia tidak menjawabnya. Tapi biarlah.

Aku terdiam. Kata-kataku beku.

Ini akhir semuanya? Aku harus kehilangan dia. Dia pergi secepat itu. pergi tinggalkan aku tanpa pamit. Aku disini menangisinya, mengharapkan dia kembali. Walau aku tau itu tak mungkin.

**Minggu, 11:00**

Hari ini, hari pemakaman Matt. semua orang yang tentu saja aku kenali berkumpul disini.

Aku masih menangis. Air mataku belum habis walau sudah dari kemarin aku menangis tanpa henti. Tangisku makin keras kala aku melihat peti jenazah itu dimasukkan kedalam tanah.

Matt. aku sudah kehilangan dia. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menyayangi aku seperti dia. Tak ada lagi yang aku sayangi seperti dia.

Sungguh, aku belum mau menyerahkan Matt pada kematian. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Aku belum mau kehilangan dia. Aku belum mau seperti ini. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri.

Tanpa dia, yang ada di hidupku hanya kegelapan. Gelap seakan didunia ini hanya ada malam saja.

Matt. Dulu, waktu pertama aku melihatnya, aku takut untuk mengenalnya. Saat aku sudah mengenalnya, aku takut untuk mencintainya. Saat aku sudah mencintainya, aku takut kehilangan dia. saat aku telah kehilangan dia, aku takut dia akan terlupakan.

Yang tenang disana, ya Matt. semua pasti akan pergi. Dan yang pergi memang perlahan akan terlupakan. tapi kau tidak, Matt. aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Tak akan lupa pada suaramu, senyummu, tingkah lakumu, dan tak akan pernah lupa kalau aku sangat mencintaimu.

Disini aku mengharapkan ada yang lain akan sepertimu. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah ada. Tak ada yang lain sepertimu. Tak akan pernah.

Matt. Yang pergi itu kau. Bukan cintamu. Cintamu masih disini. Dan tetap akan terus disini. Bersamaku. Selamanya.

_Ya, selamanya. Karena bagiku, kau yang terakhir. _

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note: **

BUNDOOOOO... MALIN PULAAANG~~~~ /plakk

FDNI~~~ aku kembali! :D

Halo,sekian lama saya gak nyentuh MattMello. Sekian lama gak ke FDNI. Kenapa? Kenapa? Salahkan sekolah. Salahkan! Salahkan!

Ahh... fic ini. Drabble. (lagi) -_-

Abis saya ga sempet bikin fic panjang-panjang ._.

Lagian ide fic ini muncul waktu temen saya nanyain soal ini , karna saya ga ada kerjaan saya bikin fic ini dari pertanyaan itu.

Gaje gak sih? Gaje ya? iya, kan? Hyah. -_-

Udah, deh ah.

Review? :D


End file.
